Wondertale
by Hauyne
Summary: Sept. C'était son numéro. Sa mémoire, un chantier abandonné où quelques souvenirs tentaient vaillamment de subsister. Des souvenirs torturant son esprit. Des visions polluants son existence. La faisant se sentir totalement folle. En suivant ce chien blanc, c'est son monde tout entier qui va prendre un drôle de tournant… [UA Undertale-Wonderland]
Je poste ceci, d'une part parce que ça traine sur mon ordi et d'autre part parce que j'ai besoin qu'on me donne un avis avant que je continue. Je sais qu'il est dur de se baser sur le peu que je fourni mais le fait est que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et malgré le fait que je sache parfaitement où je veux mener cette fanfic, je ne sais pas vraiment si elle trouvera son public.

C'est un UA, on peut dire que l'idée m'ai venu avec la musique de Mélanie Martinez, Mad Hatter qui passait sur une vidéo de Alice Madness Return (dont est issue l'image d'ailleurs). Je me suis inspirée de l'univers torturé du jeu même si l'idée me trottait dans la tête bien avant. Je n'avais que le Wondertale mais je voulais l'imbriquer dans un univers plus réel et cette musique et ce jeu me l'ont presque offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Vous vous doutez bien, ce ne sera pas forcément toujours joyeux. Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que le début soit des plus heureux mais bon…

Ah ! Et le personnage principal est une fille. C'est tout ce que je dirais dessus. =)

 **Disclaimer :** Undertale et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi contrairement aux OC qui arrivent déjà dans ce premier chapitre.

* * *

.

 **Mutisme éloquent.**  
 _"Quand on n'a pas un ami à qui confier ses souffrances, il faut apprendre à souffrir en silence."_ Maxalexis,  Je suis seul au monde

.

Elle se réveilla en sueur. Elle mit du temps à se retrouver, c'était toujours comme ça nuits après nuits, semaines après semaines, mois après mois depuis l'accident. Encore et toujours ces souvenirs gravés dans la pierre de sa mémoire instable.

Sa famille. Sa douce et heureuse famille. Envolée, noyée, partie en fumée, tous disparus sauf d'elle. En survivante elle continuait son existence, ses yeux parcourant le monde continuant de tourner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant son monde à elle avait tout simplement gelé. Comme si le temps refusait de retrouver son cours, comme si elle était emmêlée dans une boucle qui lui faisait revivre jusqu'aux plus imperceptibles hurlements.

Elle serra le drap sale entre ses doigts qui étaient maintenant presque ceux d'une adolescente. Mais pas encore tout à fait, comme si elle était coincée dans l'enfance. Sans pour autant être dans une insouciance perpétuelle qui caractérisait cette période de la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas être insouciante, elle ne pouvait plus. Même après quatre ans, elle était hantée par cette funeste nuit dont les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait se transformaient en terreurs nocturnes qui lui pourrissaient le sommeil.

Fatiguée bien qu'elle vienne de se réveiller, elle fit un tour d'horizon de sa chambre de bonne après avoir craqué une allumette pour éclairer la pièce à la bougie. La lumière faible mais chaleureuse et rassurante dévoilait sa maigre décoration, quelques esquisses brouillonneuses de flash-backs morbides éparpillés au sol ou sur les murs, une tringle rouillée dans un renfoncement faisant office d'armoire où se battaient quelques hauts fatigués et des pantalons tout aussi usés et enfin, un tableau en liège où y était épinglé son emploi du temps.

Il était rare d'avoir sa propre chambre, elle pouvait se sentir orgueilleuse mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait peut-être l'air bête mais avait conscience que personne ne voudrais partager une chambre à coucher avec elle. Par confort ou par peur ou un peu des deux certainement.

Elle se leva, sans se dépêcher mais sans lézarder non plus, ses gestes étaient presque robotiques. Elle était encore un peu humaine, un peu. C'est toujours important de souligner des mots comme ceux-ci.

Pour elle, souligner les mots était presque une habitude. Du fait de son mutisme quand elle voulait appuyer un de ses propos, elle le soulignait sur son ardoise. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle ne faisait pas qu'écrire puisqu'elle communiquait aussi grâce à la langue des signes. Mais généralement, les gens ne la comprenaient pas, d'où l'ardoise.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais cette enfant était devenue muette après l'accident, ils mirent ça sur le compte d'un choc post-traumatique. Murée dans un silence de plomb. Ils avaient pourtant essayé de la faire parler. Elle avait simplement cessé de communiquer avec le monde à l'aide des sons sauf pour une chose : Hurler. C'était la seule façon de pouvoir imaginer le timbre de sa voix à présent. Et elle ne hurlait jamais consciemment. Jamais. Peu-importait la situation.

Elle ne cessait de porter des hauts rayés comme celui qu'elle enfila, l'un de ses deux favoris, celui bleu rayé de deux traits horizontaux violets, un peu trop grand, elle ne se nourrissait pas assez et cela se voyait. Comme les autres enfants ici au final.

Elle écrivait souvent qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose quand on lui demandait si elle pouvait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Que ses souvenirs disparaissaient plus vite qu'elle ne s'en créait de nouveaux et qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus rien dans son crâne d'autre que les cris et les suppliques embrumés dans la nuit hivernale.

Il ne lui resterait plus que ses mots sur le papier et ses mains pour s'exprimer.

Habillée, elle avisa la suite de numéros sous la date du jour et descendit en cuisine. Il fallait savoir se rendre utile ici, même à son âge. Elle vivait dans un orphelinat qui tenait plus d'une prison concentrant orphelins ou enfants abandonnés et parfois handicapés ce qui, en ces temps difficiles, justifiait qu'ils soient délaissés dans de tels endroits brillants par leur insalubrité. Toujours était-il que les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas. Considérée comme une meurtrière, beaucoup de gens mettraient avec entrain leur main au feu que c'était elle qui avait provoqué l'incendie.

Pour pouvoir commencer son boulot, elle devait tirer le tabouret jusqu'au plan de travail, sinon elle était trop petite vu que sa poussée de croissance tardait à arriver. Le tabouret était instable et elle devait faire attention à ne pas basculer. C'était dangereux. Le carrelage, jauni et brillant par endroit à cause des projections d'huile accumulées, faisait mal quand on y tombait.

Était-ce de sa faute si son esprit avait toujours été un peu instable comme ce tabouret ?

Souvent elle se posait aussi cette terrible question. « Est-ce moi qui ai tué ma famille ? » Elle n'en savait rien à vrai dire. C'est aussi pour cela que cette question revenait si souvent. Elle était incapable de fournir une réponse valide.

Déverrouillant le placard pour en sortir les ingrédients, elle se dirigea vers le plan de travail les bras chargés. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne garde à ne pas glisser et ne pas partir en arrière. Le plus dur fut de monter sur le tabouret, encombrée comme elle était. C'était vraiment un jeu d'équilibre et ses jambes un tantinet flageolantes n'aidaient pas vraiment dans le processus.

Elle commença à préparer les légumes pour le ragout qui sera servi le midi. Le couteau entre ses doigts, tenu fermement, elle le maniait très bien, vraiment très bien. Elle expliquait ça simplement, la cuisine était une occupation qui lui évitait de penser. Elle se concentrait sur les aliments et plus rien n'existait. Tantôt elle épluchait les carottes avec précaution, tantôt lui prenait l'envie de les exploser contre une surface quelconque pour une obscure raison mais elle se faisait violence pour ne pas en arriver à tel extrêmes.

Ici, le moindre comportement bizarre, c'était l'allé simple pour la boite. Et elle détestait la boite. Une hantise partagée par tous les petits habitants de ce pseudo-refuge, au moins une chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

Elle déposa une carotte épluchée à côté et allait en prendre une autre quand sa main se stoppa en l'air alors qu'elle regardait le prochain apiacée orangé à devoir passer à l'épluchage. Le légume se tenait sur sa pointe et la fixait avec une expression de joie assez malsaine au-vu de la taille de son sourire.

\- Tu veux me manger ? Tu veux nous manger ? Qu'attends-tu ? Pourquoi nous faire souffrir ? Tu aimes nous voir souffrir ? Tu te nourris de notre douleur à moi et à mes frères et sœurs ? As-tu un cœur ? Et que dirais-tu si nous, nous te mangions ? Si nous, nous croquions ta chair et faisions couler ton sang ?

Surprise elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les aliments qui se mettent à proférer des menaces ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux être honnête même si la situation était parfaitement irréaliste.

« Je suis obligée de faire ça pour le repas, les autres et moi-même avons faim… Je suis désolée. »

\- Oh… Navré dans ce cas, je comprends. Il faut parfois tuer pour vivre. J'espère que nous serrons à votre goût.

Elle allait répondre mais l'apiacée avait repris sa place, couchée contre les autres. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Un t'est là ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Elle commença à trembler en se cachant du mieux qu'elle put, abandonnant le couteau à côté du tas d'épluchures, elle connaissait la personne qui venait de rentrer. Elle les connaissait tous de toute manière. C'était toujours mieux de connaitre le numéro ou le nom de ceux qui se mettaient en tête de faire de sa vie un Enfer encore plus ardent qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

C'était Quatre, l'un des enfants les plus âgés de l'orphelinat. Un garçon vieux de bientôt 16 ans d'un blond lumineux, d'apparence calme quoiqu'un peu mystérieux. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec lui mais elle ne pouvait contredire le fait qu'elle ne s'entendait avec aucun pensionnaire. Ni aucune personne en général. Créer des liens était dur pour elle.

Ils portaient tous des numéros attribués par ordre d'arrivée, pratiquement aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le prénom que leur avait donné leur parent mis à part quelques 'chanceux'. Si tant est que leurs parents leur en aient donné évidemment.

Elle l'entendait venir dans sa direction, ses chaussures crissant sur le carrelage. Elle déglutit quand il s'arrêta juste à l'angle du plan de travail, elle voyait parfaitement son ombre se découper sur le sol maculé de graisse alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus d'elle.

\- Trouvé~ ! Mais qui voilà ? Ce ne serait pas Sept par tout hasard ?

Ainsi découverte, elle prit rapidement entre ses doigts sa précieuse ardoise qu'elle avait laissé sur le plan de travail sans pour autant lever la tête. La provocation ne lui servirait à rien. Quatre ne comprenait pas le langage des signes et ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. À quoi ce lui servirait-il ? Il faisait comme nombres d'autres et la jugeait sans comprendre, sans savoir. C'était tellement plus simple de croire bêtement les rumeurs véhiculées par une foule qu'être à l'écoute d'une personne seule face à eux et pointée du doigt.

« Laisse-moi. » Adjura-t-elle en espérant que cela marche, ce qui arrivait de temps à autres.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Alors Sept ? Tu t'entraines à dépecer tes victimes ? C'est bizarre… Je croyais que tu les brûlais.

Elle grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil au couteau. Cette lame si nette passablement salie par les légumes, des morceaux orangés encore sur l'acier aiguisé. Il serait tellement simple de le prendre et le planter dans le ventre de Quatre, maintenant, sans états d'âme. Mais elle valait mieux que ça, elle n'était pas un animal qui quand il se sentait menacé, se rabattait sur la violence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Si Quatre était ici, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Quatre était malin, très habile et savait toujours faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici au risque d'être puni, c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait y gagner quelque chose, quoiqu'il arrive. S'il était venu ici pour trouver Un c'est qu'ils avaient un marché ensemble. Un était le deuxième plus vieux de l'orphelinat mais aussi le tout premier à être arrivé et certainement le plus dangereux, elle ne l'avait entraperçut que deux fois mais avait senti cette aura de cruauté l'entourant.

Ici, la moindre faiblesse de l'autre était exploitée à son avantage. Chacun marchait sur les pieds de l'autre en espérant s'élever un peu plus et échapper à leur condition, à obtenir un peu de pouvoir sur les autres pour être une sorte de Roi du bac à sable.

\- De la nourriture.

« Je n'ai pas le droit… »

La nourriture était quelque chose de précieux ici et valait presque tout autant que de l'argent. Les rares enfants à avoir accès aux cuisines comme elle le pouvait car ils avaient prouvés qu'ils avaient des capacités indéniables en cuisine. Et ils étaient au nombre de quatre. En se comptant elle, il y avait Un, Seize et depuis peu Vingt-neuf. Les deux seuls ayant accès aux cuisines pour y travailler seuls étant Un et elle de par leur ancienneté et leurs capacités.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs étonnée quand le directeur et propriétaire, Walter de son nom, lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait le droit de cuisiner. Mais en voyant la multitude de capteurs de fumée, elle avait compris que c'était juste un moyen de la maintenir tranquille. Ce petit manège durait depuis deux ans et depuis deux ans, elle n'avait eu aucun _incident grave_.

\- Si tu ne m'en donne pas, je convaincs Maria de se débrouiller pour te faire aller dans la boite. Tu sais qu'elle en est capable.

Maria ou Neuf plus précisément, était la 'petite amie' de Quatre, du même âge elle aussi d'un joli blond quoiqu'un peu plus ternis par la poussière qu'elle respirait à longueur de journée. Elle faisait partie de ces enfants qui se souvenaient de leur prénom et le gardaient en plus de leur numéro. À eux deux ils étaient dangereux, Maria était une fouineuse surveillant les autres en quête du moindre faux pas mais aussi une menteuse accomplie qui s'était mis facilement dans la poche quelques surveillants aisément manipulables.

Elle ne pouvait plus dire non, c'était bien moins grave d'aller dans la boite que d'être dans le collimateur d'un ou plusieurs surveillants qui se servaient de temps à autres des enfants comme défouloir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la réserve qu'elle déverrouilla puis s'y engouffra avant de revenir avec un morceau de pain sans oublier de réenclencher le cadenas.

Tout était verrouillé dans la cuisine. Tout ce qui contenait de la nourriture en tout cas. C'était aussi ça le rôle de l'enfant commis en cuisine, il devait garder la nourriture. Le propriétaire ou un des surveillants se chargeant de la vérification.

C'était une drôle d'organisation mais elle s'y était habitué. C'est ce qui était terrible, c'est qu'on pouvait s'habituer à tout, aux meilleures choses comme aux pires.

Elle déposa le morceau dans la main tendue de Quatre qui esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de mordre dedans avec appétit. Ils n'avaient pas de petit-déjeuner, ça coûtait trop cher. Et elle savait que Quatre travaillant en début de soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ne pouvait pas avoir de diner. C'était ça le prix à payer pour qu'il puisse rester avec Maria.

Ici, tout avait un prix et que Quatre fricote avec Neuf n'avait pas plu à certains surveillants qui malgré les suppliques de Maria, c'étaient débrouillés pour lui faire abandonner cette relation. Quatre tenait ce rythme depuis 1 an et demi et ça se voyait sur son corps amaigris.

\- Je viendrais plus souvent quand tu es en cuisine, lui assura Quatre qui s'en alla.

Elle espéra seulement ne pas avoir de problèmes alors qu'elle se retournait à la tâche.

.

[#.#]

.

Elle avait fini de préparer le repas et était en train de nettoyer ses ustensiles quand elle l'entendit entrer.

\- Sept ?

Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait dans l'eau savonneuse et se sécha les mains dans une serviette dont l'aspect donnait l'impression qu'en se passant les mains dedans, même si on venait de les laver, elles seraient sales. Mais en l'occurrence elles le seraient moins que si elle s'essuyait dans son pull. Et puis cela n'était pas vraiment au goût du directeur que ses 'petits protégés' aient de telles manières, surtout en sa présence.

Même s'il n'en donnait pas l'air, le propriétaire l'aimait bien. Dans tous les cas c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait, il lui confiait des tâches un peu plus variées que les autres enfants comme par exemple, se rendre au marché pour quelques courses. Elle avait sa confiance bien que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai, elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Certainement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à se plaindre de mauvais traitement ou ce genre de choses.

Walter lui laissait une chambre alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la laisser avec les autres dans le dortoir des filles, la probabilité qu'elle se soit faite étranglée si cela avait été le cas était d'ailleurs assez importante. Et puis c'était l'un des seuls à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos, cet homme, un vieil ami de ses parents qui l'avait récupéré de l'hôpital, qui la nourrissait et la logeait. Il s'enhardissait parfois à lui proposer qu'elle le surnomme 'oncle' mais elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour en arriver là.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée quand son traitement commençait à faire de moins en moins effets et que la réalité la rattrapait. Elle se souvenait que cet homme lui avait tendu la main en lui proposant un toit. Et elle l'avait suivi sans une once d'hésitation. Tout était mieux que l'hôpital et elle ne regrettait pas vraiment son choix. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si le propriétaire de l'orphelinat était comme il le soutenait un ami de ses parents, ce dernier ne connaissait-il pas son prénom. Il lui avait assuré qu'il avait perdu de vue ses parents bien avant sa naissance mais cela restait tout de même assez vague.

Et seulement quelques mois suffisaient pour changer radicalement une personne. Alors plus d'une dizaine d'années ?

\- Je vois que tu as fini tes tâches pour la journée… Fit-il remarquer en montrant d'un geste imprécis de la main une partie de la cuisine. Cela tombe à point, il me fallait quelqu'un pour aller chercher mes chaussures chez le cordonnier… Tu n'es pas sortie depuis longtemps alors je pense que ça ne te dérangeras pas…. ?

Après quelques signes enchainés assez lentement pour que Walter puisse les comprendre, il laissa transparaître un sourire qui disparut rapidement alors qu'il sortait un papier plier en deux de la poche intérieur de sa veste et lui tendit. Elle le prit et parcouru les lignes griffonnées à la vas-vite.

\- Je te fais confiance Sept. Tu peux y aller dès maintenant, je demanderais à un autre de te remplacer.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix au final, ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre dissimulés sous une voix mielleuse. Cela elle l'avait appris à force de vivre ici. Elle avait compris depuis un moment comment fonctionnait cet homme. Il aimait particulièrement que les choses se déroulent comme il l'avait prévu et aller à l'encontre de ses décisions était risqué.

C'est donc ce qu'elle fit et se rendit en ville pour mener à bien sa mission. Peu d'enfant avaient l'occasion de sortir comme elle le faisait et elle était vraiment reconnaissante à Walter de lui offrir cette chance de pouvoir s'aérer hors des murs placides de l'orphelinat. Les allées avaient beau être sales et les gens n'avait vraiment pas une apparence accueillante mais c'était toujours mieux que de pourrir dans cette bâtisse qui leur servait de refuge.

Elle enviait les enfants qui avaient été adopté même si elle ne voulait pas en faire partie. Elle ne voulait pas une autre famille que celle qu'elle avait perdue mais la vie à l'orphelinat était vraiment dure. Mais toujours mieux que l'hôpital. Elle n'en gardait que des mauvais souvenirs sur le peu qu'elle avait. Mais ce qui s'était inscrit dans sa mémoire tenait plus du son que de l'image. Des plaintes, des mots sombres et autres menaces loufoques qui lui avaient pourtant glacé les sangs à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Hey gamine… Envie de te faire un peu d'argent de poche ?

Elle grimaça en continuant son chemin, dédaignant cet alcoolique et pervers notoire comme il en avait tant d'échoué sur les pavés irréguliers. Elle essayait de se créer une barrière entre elle et le reste du monde, pour ne pas voir ni entendre des insanités tel que la bile remontait doucement son œsophage.

Ayant déjà fait le trajet pour aller chez le cordonnier à plusieurs reprises, elle se permettait de jeter des coups d'œil çà et là. Son esprit curieux jamais rassasié qui cherchait dans toute cette crasse un semblant de beauté, une discordance salvatrice.

C'est là qu'elle la vie, une petite boule de poils d'un blanc lumineux qui semblait étinceler. Elle hésita, la bestiole était dans une ruelle qu'elle n'avait jamais prise ey surtout, le chien pouvait porter une maladie quelconque et lui transmettre. C'était dangereux et vu les soins apportés à l'orphelinat, il y avait des risques qu'elle puisse en mourir. Elle était déjà bien assez heureuse d'avoir son traitement, elle doutait que le directeur se troue une poche pour une gamine parmi tant d'autres.

Elle s'en approcha tout de même, le chien plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de pousser un petit aboiement et de filer dans un coin, l'attendant ensuite au bout de la ligne droite. Amusée, elle le suivit, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle jouait au chat et à la souris avec un chien.

C'était quand même un peu étrange, un chien pareil, dans ce quartier, c'était assez atypique il fallait le dire, il était bien plus courant de croiser de vieux corniauds fatigués ou même des cadavres plutôt que des animaux aussi propres et vifs que celui après lequel elle courrait.

L'animal finit par l'attendre et se laissa caresser avec enthousiasme. Après un petit tour circulaire de l'endroit où elle était, elle se fustigea d'être aussi futile et qu'elle aurait du rester sur le chemin parce qu'elle était indubitablement perdue. Tout du moins, si elle réussissait à ne pas trop se tromper, elle réussirait à revenir sur ses pas et pouvoir se rendre chez le cordonnier.

Elle s'accroupit et accentua ses caresses et la boule de poil lui lécha la joue tout en secouant sa queue immaculée dans tous les sens avant de regarder derrière elle et de japper. Les chiens ne jappaient jamais pour rien et elle se releva avec la pauvre chose effrayée entre ses bras pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Mais tout ce qu'il y avait c'était un parterre de superbes fleurs dorées. Persuadée de ne pas en avoir vu avant, elle se rapprocha pour les examiner de plus prés.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reculer pour éviter de tomber dans le trou qui venait de se former dans le sol et plongea dans l'obscurité avec le chien qu'elle sera un peu plus fort contre elle en priant que ça éviterait à l'animal une chute fatale.

.

* * *

 _Oui… Oui je sais. 'Chute fatale'. Non, ça n'engage pas de bonnes choses._

 _Oui, c'est bien l'Annoying Dog, la représentation dans le jeu de Toby Fox qui fait le lapin blanc U.U_

 _Je sais pas… Je trouvais ça marrant de faire courir Sept (si ça c'est pas un nom qui veut en dire long XD) après un chien et BAM des fleurs dorées (on connait tous une certaine fleur dorée qui aime foutre le boxon hein…) qui apparaissent là, tu sais pas pourquoi XD. M'enfin Sept parle à des carottes alors bon… enfin des carottes lui parlent… Breeef._

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

 ** _Et n'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur, c'est simple comme une review :3_**


End file.
